


Hypocrite

by MoralCode



Category: Everywhere & Nowhere
Genre: F/M, Historical Fantasy, M/M, historical fiction - Freeform, webtoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralCode/pseuds/MoralCode
Summary: Alcibiades reflects on his own desires.





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic for Merryweathery and PeaCH's Everywhere & Nowhere! I'm so excited. I've never introduced a fandom before. Anyway, check it out on Webtoons. Alcibiades is unbelievable.

For a barbarian, William knew a lot about democracy. He was exceptionally level-headed, and had a good hold on the politics of Athens, too. On numerous occasions, Alcibiades had overheard him explaining their dealings to the ever bored-looking Anne, but he never proffered his advice, leaving Alcibiades solely in control of his own life. Why they decided to spectate on  _ his _ life, he didn’t know, but he could abide it so long as William kept that strict, judgemental eye on him, watching him with all the worry and affection of a mother hen. Even though all of Greece adored Alcibiades, he hadn’t been so  _ flattered _ by another’s attentions since Socrates had lavished him with all the gifts and attention a most favored student tended to receive. Just thinking about that adorable old man makes Alcibiades blush...He’d miss him while he was away, but war was no place for a scholar. It wasn’t any place for a pair of unskilled barbarians either, but he had made up his mind to take William and Anne in the morning and make a run for the ship. Oh, he could call them his “advisors” all he wanted, but everyone knew they were the latest additions to his harem. Worse, Nicias knew just how fond he was of William. His oldest rival was bitter over the war, and for the first time, he would have the opportunity to  _ hurt  _ Alcibiades. Not William, though. William would be fine. Nicias would simply introduce William to his charms, and they would be living happily ever after the next month, because in all honesty, Nicias was a much better man than Alcibiades would ever care to be. That’s why they had to run away; because, despite having stolen the hearts of countless others, Alcibiades was too selfish to have his own heart broken.


End file.
